Holiday Tales: Valentines DATE
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Title says it all. 4th story in the Holiday Tales series. Spitfire and a little Dick/Babs friendship of fluff. One-shot.


**Wally's pov:**

One chilly February morning while watching TV at the cave clad in a white T-shirt and baggy jeans Robin came in with a jacket, a black shirt, and of course sunglasses. He flipped onto the couch and gave me a big grin. "So when are you and Artemis going on your first date?" I gave him a questioning glance and finished chewing one of Me'ggan's cookies. (She was trying a new recipe and failed.)

"Didn't we already go on one? You know the one when you covered us in feathers." I finished with a glare and started to know on another cookie.

"Yeah but that doesn't count since it was more of a setup than date." Robin pointed out. "And if you want to make a big deal about asking her out, I have a few Ideas." He put in with an evil grin.

"Well when you put it that way it would be bad not to have our first date without having a big way to ask her out." Instantly Robin pulled out his wrist computer and showed me a couple blue prints. This was going to be fun.

"Do you really wear _that_?" I questioned starring at the cloths in front of me.

"Well either this or a sweater vest." Robin replied.

"Hello tie, and goodbye sweater v est." I chanted. I grabbed the uniform and changed into it before loading into the limo.

"Good morning Master West. I take that you have business with Mistress Crock." Alfred said from the driver's seat.

"Yeah I do, don't worry it's only for today." I put in not wanting him to think it's a regular thing.

"Not a problem Master West, but may I ask you to keep an eye on Master Dick because I fear that he might be staring at Mistress Gordon rather than do his work in class." Alfred asked. I look at Dick who was staring at Barbara through the limo window. Dick turned red at Alfred's comment and mumbled something about a backwards tie.

"Let's just go." Dick quickly said, pulling me out of the car and to Barbara.

"Hey Dick, and Wally?" Barbara gave me a disapproving look and shoved me in a bush. I was about to yell at her but then I noticed Artemis walking up to the group. Some words were exchanged before the girls waved good bye to Dick and went inside the school.

"You can come out now." Dick called I jumped out of the bush and we hurried to our first class.

It was time for project 'Ask Artemis out' of course it was at lunch and big.

**Artemis' pov:**

I was getting ready to go to lunch when Barbara stopped me at my locker.

"Hey Artemis I need your help to get my new book. Some cheerleaders put it on the top shelf in the library." Barbara asked.

"Fine, but I'm hungry so let's hurry." I sighed. I followed my red-headed friend down the long hall, past classrooms, and into the double doors of the library. When we walked in t librarian gave us a short nod and pointed to the fantasy section. Barbara shook her head and walked to the wall where one bookcase touched the ceiling Barbara motioned the fifth row and tenth book. I wasn't that hard for me to get the book and hand it to her. She gave a silent 'thank you' and quickly checked it out.

I walked in the lunchroom and instantly noticed the blank banner and the musical groups who started to play on my arrival. It didn't take long for a horse drawn carriage to crash through the glass wall and a goofy red-head to w2alk out with his hands full of chocolate and a giant bear. I was pretty sure I was blushing and quickly tried to hide myself with my hair which probably made him notice me even more. Wally walked up to me and got down on one knee, anyone would think he's proposing. I tried to grab onto Barbara but she disappeared, the banner's words started to fade in spelling the words 'Artemis, will you go out with me?'

"Artemis," Wally started. I started to cover my face, but that didn't work since he grabbed my hand forgetting about the stuff he was holding. "Will you do I the honor and go out on our first date together?" He had a huge smile and I was sure that my face was as red as his hair.

"If you don't do this again then, yes." I mumble. Wally stood up and pecked my cheek.

"No promises babe." He whispered in my ear. Just as the principal came walking in Wally jumped into the carriage and rode off. I didn't notice the confetti until the principal started to question me on Wally. I told him that he was my long distant boyfriend.

"Thanks for ditching me at lunch." I say sarcastically to my girl red-head friend. She gave a sweet smile and a 'You're welcome' before loading into Dick's car.

**Barbara's pov:**

We soon arrived at my best friend's mansion and started laughing the second we got in his room barely gasping out words. It didn't take long for Wally to run in here with a goofy look on his face and joining in on the laugh session. After a little recovery Wally had a new question.

"Where are we going on our date?" He asked looking directly at Dick. Dick gave a shrug and looked at me.

"Where do you think they should go?" He asked me.

"Well Mr. Non-romantic Grayson I think they should go to the fancy restaurant across the mall and crash Bette's party or hang out at the park then go crash Bette's party." I simply told them.

"So either way you want us to crash your friend's party?" Wally pointed out.

"Well Mr. Boy Wonder will be running around in a spandex suit so I'll be alone and I want a friend." I simply said while getting out my homework. Dick mimicked my actions after shooting out a childish toung.

**Artemis' pov:**

I didn't know what he had planned for our first date, so I just settled for dark washed jeans, a gray tank top, my favorite jacket, and my natural combat boots where my cross bow is stored. I made sure to bring my costume and extra arrows in case of an emergency. I just put my hair up again after washing it when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to reveal my red-head boyfriend who was wearing jeans, a light yellow t-shirt, a jean jacket, and tennis shoes. He looked at me before he held out his hand and led me outside the building.

"Where are we going Baywatch?" I asked as he pulled me down the street. He gave me a big smile before he replied.

"I'm taking you to have a competition." Was all he said. Naturally I was happy to have fun than a stuffy dinner. Wally led us in front of a building and we walked in to see a bowling alley.

**Dick's pov:**

I was supposed to be out patrolling, but I talked to Alfred who talked to Bruce to get me out of it just so Barbara and I can keep an eye on our two love birds. Being Bats it wasn't hard to disguise our self differently, so now I'm a blonde guy with sunglasses, a flannel shirt, ripped jeans, and a black jacket. Meanwhile Barbara is a dark haired girl with sunglasses, a tight fitting white tank top, black yoga pants, and a brown leather jacket. We were in the ally right next to our targets and we subtly watched them play, flirt, and in Artemis' case punch. Barbara and I were also having our own competition to see who could get more points which wasn't working out as we both kept getting strikes.

I noticed Artemis got the seven-ten split right as Wally was cheering. Artemis gave Wally a glare and got ready to bowl again. Babs nudged me in the rib and tilted her head to the place where the shoe-keeper is, or should I say was because apparently the shifts changed and now a tall blonde father who was watching his daughter has taken over. We quickly went to the bathrooms to change and meet in the air vents.

**Wally's pov:**

It was fun to have a night out especially since we were on our last round and Artemis got the 7-10 split. If she got one then she would lose, but if she got both she could go again and win. I watched her movements as she swung the ball towards the pins, by my calculations the ball had a 90%chanceof getting both. But of course we are in Gotham and before the ball connected with the first pin the wall closest to us blew up. On instinct I tackled Artemis to the ground and covering her until she pushed me off. She ran towards the bathrooms and I realized what she was going to do I ran towards the men's rooms with a little more speed than average. I quickly changed into my costume and sped out to the main area where Artemis, Robin, and Batgirl were.

"Always the last one." Robin sighed shaking his head.

(I don't have time to explain the battle)

"Sorry." I said to Artemis as we stopped at her door. She gave me a smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey I'd take kicking butt any day." She smiled. Her smile turned into a smirk as she spoke again. "Of course I would have won the bet, so I'm looking forward to having my butler."

"Oh no you didn't even hit one pin, so I win." I pointed out.

"Yeah but I didn't get to finish my game and you know I was going to get the 7-10 split." She said. I knew she was right but I wasn't going to let her down easy.

**Happy V-Day, 3 for everyone! The bet was dropped.**


End file.
